


And So It Begins

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Gun Violence, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: An AU look at how Jim and Blair might have met.  This is Part 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelievable2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, Unbelievable2. I hope you had a wonderful day. May the year be good to you and happiness come your way. The second part will be done in about five days.

And So It Begins  
By PattRose  
Summary: An AU look at how Jim and Blair might have met. This is Part 1.   
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you, sweetie.   
A/N: Happy Birthday, Unbelievable2. I hope I finish this in time. Have a great day and year. Be sure to eat lots and lots of cake. 

 

Jim Ellison was getting discharged from the Army and he couldn’t wait to get away. The officers were beginning to notice he was having trouble with his senses. Jim had a lot of money saved up and decided he was going to buy a house and then find a job. He always wanted to have his own home. Jim had also come in contact with foster kids through the Army picnics where they had kids that were looking for foster carers. He decided he might want to become a foster parent. Time would tell. 

Two weeks later, Jim was out looking for a three or four bedroom house. It took three days, but he found exactly what he was looking for. A four bedroom, fixer upper. Now he just needed to hire some help. He knew that this was out of his league.

The house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. All of the bathrooms needed to be remodeled. But Jim felt like he could do it especially if he got some help. Jim needed to find someone that knew how to do hardwood floors or tile floors. He wanted no carpets in the house at all. Well, except for area rugs in the different rooms. 

Jim started looking for a job and found out that he could start right away at the police station as long as he passed shooting scores, written test, drug tests and a psychology tests. He knew that he would pass three with ease, but the fourth one, he was not so sure about. Jim was still having trouble with his senses and could hear things that no one else did, see things he shouldn’t be seeing, smell things to the point of making him sick and that was just the beginning. They had an opening in Vice. Jim didn’t really want to work for Vice, but it was a job. Maybe he could transfer out after a few months. What Jim really wanted was Homicide. 

Jim filled out all the paperwork and took all the tests and then waited patiently for someone to call him. He hoped someone would call soon. Jim had requested Homicide, but told them he would take anything. 

Jim’s dad offered him a job at his office but Jim didn’t want to work with his dad at all. They barely talked and he didn’t want to have William telling him what he was doing wrong. And that’s exactly what he would be doing. So instead he told him he got a job at the police station and thanked him anyway. (Now, if things would come through for him he would have it made.)

Jim sat at the small table in the kitchen looking over some ads for tile layers. He found one and smiled because it was a college man, looking for part-time work while he was studying at the university. His name was Blair Sandburg. Jim had heard of many names, but never one called Blair. Seemed a little girly to Jim but if the man could do the work for a decent price that would be all that mattered. 

Jim called Blair’s number and heard, “Sandburg…”

“Hi, this is Jim Ellison. I bought a house that needs all new flooring and I wondered if you could come and give me an estimate on the entire house. I would also like to know if you would rather put wood floors down or tile. Do you have any openings?”

“Man, you caught me on my day off. I work mornings from 9:00-12:00. That’s on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday I work office hours from 1:00-3:00. Would that work for you?”

“To tell you the truth, I’m not working yet. So anytime is good for me. And don’t worry I have money put aside for this house. It’s going to be great when we’re done. I have to redo all the bathrooms and paint the entire house. Oh, and the kitchen needs to be redone too.”

“Tomorrow is Sunday, could we meet at your house for me to see it and measure it?”

Jim smiled. He liked this voice. “Yes, tomorrow would be perfect. The address is 5209 Hamilton Blvd. Are you familiar with that area?”

“I sure am, Jim. I’ll see you tomorrow at 9:00. I won’t be late,” Blair assured him. 

“Good. I like when people are prompt. See you then.”

*

The following morning, Jim was cleaning up the master bathroom when he heard a heartbeat at the front door. It was very relaxed and calm. And Jim felt good about Blair Sandburg already.

Jim opened the front door and asked, “Blair?”

“And you would be Jim. This is a great old house.”

Jim beamed with happiness. He felt that way when he first saw it. Jim moved aside and said, “Come on in.”

Blair walked in and saw the cement floors and he said, “They’re in really good shape. Usually they have to be scraped and cleaned and leveled, but these look fantastic. I think someone had hardwood floors here and they took them when they left. Was it a foreclosure?”

“Yes, it was. Are you thinking hardwood floors would be best?” Jim wondered. 

“If it were me and I had this great house, I would do tile in the bathrooms and hardwood in the rest of the house. Just my opinion, of course.”

“Do you want me to help you measure?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great. Let’s draw an outline of what the living and dining room look like and then I’ll put the measurement on the lines. Is the kitchen wonderful?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “They took everything. The cupboards, the doors to the back yard and all of the appliances. Right now it doesn’t look like much.”

“Let me see this kitchen. We can draw up the plans and I can help with picking things out too.”

“That would be great, Blair. I’m supposed to get a call about a job soon. If I get it, I’ll be gone part of the time. But I’m going to trust you with the key.”

“Jim, not that I’m complaining, but why would you trust me already?”

“I can sense that you’re a decent man. And could use some decent help right now.”

Jim walked into the kitchen and there was nothing there. Blair turned around and around looking at the huge room. 

“Jim, this is going to be a kick ass kitchen. We’re putting tile in here unless you want wood here also.”

“Wood in the kitchen would look great, I think. I have to sleep in here so no one breaks in. But really, what would they take. Even the faucets are gone. And the toilets. I bought new things for the master bathroom because I’m living here. I have to be able to take a shower and everything else.”

“Jim, it’s winter. Why don’t we go to the Home Depot and get a French door and we can put it in today. Then you won’t have to sleep in here any longer. And also we should change the locks. You can have the front door, French doors and the garage door all with the same key.”

“Good idea, Blair. Are you sure you don’t mind going with me?” 

“I’m sure. Let’s measure the door frame and get busy.”

Jim was helping him measure and he said, “Maybe I’ll put in a new front door too. I saw one I really liked. It’s got a glass window on the top that I could see out of.”

“Let’s get to measuring, Jim. We’ll get this all done today and you’ll be able to sleep in your room.”

“I don’t have a bed anyhow. I just slept in a sleeping bag.” 

“We’ll pick up an air mattress too. You should be more comfortable. I would suggest a bed, but we’re going to have to move it anyhow to put the floors down.”

“Let’s get the measuring done so we can get to Home Depot. Thanks for being such a big help, Blair. This will be included in your pay. Can I pay you once a week or do prefer every day?”

“Hey, man, whatever works for you. Now, here is my handy-dandy tape measure. And we’ll be off.”

Before long they were in Jim’s truck and on the way to Home Depot.

*

At ten o’clock that night, they finished putting the doors in, the locks replaced and measuring for the next day. Jim opened an account and told them Blair would be picking it all up. They told them both that Blair would have to sign for everything when he was there to pick up things.

“Jim, do you suppose I could use your truck? It would be easier to get the wood floors in the back of the truck as opposed to putting them in my small trunk.”

Jim was about to answer when his phone went off. Jim picked it up immediately. “Ellison…”

“Jim Ellison, this is Captain Simon Banks. I’m in charge of Major Crimes. We had a drawing to see who was going to get you in their department. Your scores were that damn good. You passed the detective exam along with everything else. How would you like to start working for me tomorrow at 8:00? You would come to the same station house that you applied and tested at.”

“Captain that would be perfect. I’ll see you at 8:00 sharp. Thank you for the opportunity to show you I can do it.”

“I know you can do it. That’s why I chose you. See you in the morning.”

Jim put the phone down and smiled. “I got the job. And it’s not Vice. Thank God for that. But that means I won’t be here to help you as planned. I’m sorry. This is very important, Blair. Do you think you can handle it by yourself?”

“I’ll start tomorrow afternoon. See you then. I’ve got to get some rest for class tomorrow. I’ll see you sometime this week.”

“Thanks for everything you’re doing, Blair. Don’t forget to keep track of your hours for me. We’ll see you soon. Maybe we can have dinner some night this week. You have my number, right?” Jim finally shut up when he realized he was rambling. 

“I have your number. Dinner sounds good sometime this week. I’ll call and check in with you and see how you’re doing and we can make plans. Oh, can we switch cars?”

“Shit… I need my truck for my job. I’ll rent one and you take my truck.”

“Well, let me take you down to the rental place and you can pick out a truck,” Blair suggested. 

“Perfect. Here are the keys to my truck and to the house. Make yourself at home when you’re here. If you need to hire anyone to help you, of course I’ll pay them too.”

“That would be great, Jim. Thank you. Now come on, I’ll take you now so you can get back and get ready for your job.”

The two men walked into the garage and Blair clicked the garage door opener. Jim felt odd about Blair driving but after all, Jim was going to get out anyway.

*

On the way home Jim wondered what was different about that day. He still could see really well, hear everything and smell things he didn’t want to smell, but for some reason they didn’t seem as bad with Blair around him. Jim had no idea why, but he was going to have to talk to Blair about that.

Jim pulled up to his house and realized he didn’t have the remote for the garage, Blair did. He had a spare in the drawer in the garage. Jim parked in the driveway and went in the front door and got the remote and opened the garage door. He then started the truck up, drove into the garage and put the remote on the visor. Jim yawned and knew it was time for bed. 

He took a shower first and then made up the air mattress and went right to sleep. He was exhausted. He forgot to set his alarm.

*

At 5:00 am, Jim woke up and realized he had forgotten to set his alarm. _Thank God I woke up on my own._

Jim got ready and went out to his rental truck. It was super nice. He felt a little guilty about Blair driving his old beat-up one while he had a spanking new one.

Jim didn’t have time to think about these things. He had to get to the station.

*

Megan Connor, an exchange Inspector from Australia, knocked on Simon’s door.

“Come in, Megan.”

“Sir, is the new guy going to be my partner?”

“Yes. And the new guy has a name, Megan. It’s Jim Ellison. Try and not make him crazy the first day. Promise me?” Simon pleaded. 

“Oh, all right. I’ll see you when he gets here.”

Jim walked into the bullpen at 7:30 and saw the Captain’s office right away. He walked over and knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Ellison.”

Jim walked in and stuck his hand out and said, “It’s good to meet you in person, Captain Banks.”

“Simon will do, and I’ll call you Jim if that’s all right with you.”

“That’ll be great, sir.”

“Simon…”

“I’m a little nervous, Simon.”

“Expected on your first day of course. Your partner is an Inspector from Australia. She’s in an exchange program. One of our cops went there. She’s a good partner. Tough as nails. She won’t let you down. Her scores are almost as high as yours.”

“When do I get to start working? And where is my desk?”

“First things first. Here is your badge, your gun, your shoulder holster and your station house id. Get them all squared away and we’ll go out to your desk.”

“Thank you, Simon. I’m so excited to start.”

Simon laughed. “I haven’t heard that in a long, long while. Follow me and I’ll show you your desk and introduce you to everyone.”

Jim followed Simon out and stopped at the first desk. This is yours, Jim.”

Jim hung his jacket on the coat tree across from the desk. 

“Everyone, come and meet Detective Jim Ellison.”

Megan was the first over and said, “Inspector Megan Connor, Jim. It’s very nice to meet you. Did you hear that we’ll be partners?”

“I did hear that. Keep me in line today, Megan.”

She smiled and said, “These are Detectives Henri Brown and Brian Rafe. Otherwise known to everyone and H and Rafe. And here comes Captain Joel Taggert. He is the head of the bomb squad and he’s a good bloke.”

Simon said, “Joel, this is our new officer, Detective Jim Ellison. He starts today.”

Jim stuck his hand out to each and every person and shook their hands strong and hard. 

Before long, Megan and Jim got a call and went out on it. Jim was super psyched. It was somewhat like being in the military… 

“So how long have you lived in Cascade, Jim?”

“Born and raised. I only took off long enough to become an Army Ranger and then I had a few problems and decided it was time for me to retire.”

“Do you have an apartment yet?”

“I bought a house and it’s being fixed up as we speak. It’s going to be a great house when it’s done. We can stop by and have beer after work if you’d like to,” Jim asked. 

“That would depend on our day, Jim.” 

The call was a murder, so it took much longer than they expected. When they finally got back to Major Crimes it was 10:00 at night. Megan turned to Jim and said, “Raincheck on the beer. I’m exhausted.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m going to write up this report and put it on Simon’s desk.”

“Are you always such a boy scout?” she teased. 

“No. You’ll find out, I’m moody and grumpy sometimes. Today was a good day.”

“See you tomorrow, Jim. Thanks for doing the report. I’ll sign my section tomorrow.”

“Night, Megan.”

*

**1:00 A.M.**

When Jim came walking in the house from the garage, he was shocked. He had wood floors all through the house. Jim looked in the kitchen and they were in there too. His bedrooms all had wood floors and then he saw the tile in the bathroom. It was the tile that Jim had picked the day before and Blair remembered. It looked incredible. _Blair must have hired four or more people to get this all done._

When Jim walked into the kitchen for a beer in his ice chest, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor with Jim’s name on it. Jim picked it up and read it. 

_Dear Jim,_

_You owe me $200.00 for two guys I paid to help with the floors. I paid them out of my pocket for now. I know you’re good for it. I hope you’re happy with how the floors turned out. It went much smoother than any of us anticipated. The next sheet of paper is measurements for the kitchen layout. I’ve drawn the picture of how it will look when done. I can order the cabinets if you trust me to choose them for you. If not, we’ll hold off on that. Home Depot sells really good appliances, so I could get your stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, microwave, washer and dryer. Did you notice how nice the laundry room looks now?_

_Sincerely,_

_Blair Sandburg (Just in case you forgot my name.)_

Jim smiled at his joke. Jim really liked Blair. And he was a really hard worker. So Jim turned the paper over and wrote Blair a note. 

_Blair,_

_You’ve transformed this mess into a gorgeous home. I love all the floors. And I would feel wonderful about you designing my kitchen. Nothing weird. I like plain cabinets. Nothing fancy. You’re getting a great bonus when you’re done with everything._

_Thank you,_

_Jim_

_PS: I just wanted to remind you about having dinner this week and touching base about all you’ve done so far. Call me on my cell anytime you want to. The house looks so great. Thank you so much._

Jim showered, brushed his teeth and got into bed. He was exhausted. He could only imagine how tired Blair must have been.

*

Jim was very busy and three days went by extremely quickly. But each night when he got home there was more done on his house. He felt like he was taking advantage of Blair but there was nothing he could do right now. Jim was hoping that the next day would have him be able to leave by 5:00. That way he could take Blair out for dinner and discuss all the work he had done.

Jim went through the kitchen and to say he was impressed was an understatement. The cupboards were all in, but no counter tops yet. All of the appliances were installed and plugged in. In his fridge there were deli sandwiches, milk and of course beer. Jim was so hungry that he ate a sandwich quickly and drank two beers. Once he was done, he showered, got ready for bed and locked up. He no sooner got to sleep and his phone went off. 

“Ellison…”

“Hi, Jim. We have a case and I need you to meet me at the address. Were you sleeping?”

“Yeah, Megan, I was. It’s 2:00 am. I’m exhausted not to mention I had two beers tonight and I’m not sure I should drive.”

“Give me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

Jim rattled off his address and gave her directions and got up and got dressed, cussing the entire time. 

When Megan drove up, she didn’t have to wait. Jim was outside waiting for her. She smiled at how responsible he was and reliable too. 

“Hi, Jim. It’s a home invasion and the entire family was killed.”

“Why doesn’t Homicide take it then?”

“They’re related to the Mayor, so it’s a Major Crime.”

“Kids were killed?” Jim asked looking upset, with good reason. 

“Yes… They had four children and the fourth and oldest one was out of the house, at camp. That’s the only reason he’s still alive.”

“How old is the oldest one?”

“Ten. They were all babies for Christ sake. Who would do that to a family?”

“There must be a reason, we just have to figure it out, Megan.” 

“Here we are. Ready?”

“As ready as we ever get with dead children involved. Lead the way,” Jim instructed. 

They walked through all of the rooms and couldn’t believe someone had killed all those children for no obvious reason. They were little ones. They wouldn’t have talked. The youngest was six months old, the next one was 18 months old and the third one was three years old. It was so sad. They had been killed execution style. Megan was getting more upset as they walked through the room. Jim looked at pictures of the family on the mantle and it appeared that the ten year old might have a different father. He didn’t look like his mom and sure didn’t look like the man on the floor in the bedroom upstairs. 

“Megan, do you know if the ten year old has a different father?”

“No, I don’t. But I bet we could find out from the Mayor. Let me call him and ask. You’re thinking it was the father of the ten year old?”

“Megan, I have no idea at this point. But it could be. Call, please?”

Megan pulled her cell out and called the Mayor. Sure enough, the oldest boy had a different father who made trouble for them all the time. The ten year old didn’t want to see him anymore and maybe that’s what caused his rage. His name was Scott Marshall Sr. 

Megan got off the phone and filled Jim in on what the Mayor said. “I think you might have called this one right, Jim. Let’s go pick the young child up and take him in to protective custody while we try and find his dad.”

Henri and Rafe walked in at that moment and Megan filled them in. Then they found out where the ten year old named Scott was. Henri and Rafe were in charge while Jim and Megan left to find the child. 

Once in the truck, Megan asked, “Do you suppose it could be that easy, Jim?”

“I doubt it. It could be his parents, his grandparents or a total stranger. It’s hard to say. We’re going to have to put in some hard work on this one. I wish I was already done with my house and approved as a foster parent. At least the child would have a safe place to stay.”

“You want a foster child?”

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to take someone in for years but had to wait until I was out of the service. Now, I have to finish my house first. That’s why I bought such a big house. I have a friend named Blair Sandburg that is doing a lot of the work while I’m working so much. I feel like I’m using him terribly.”

When they arrived at the Scout Camp, Jim rolled his window down and listened to see if anyone was up. While he was listening he was so into it that he zoned. 

Megan watched him listening and then saw him flake out and was shocked. She tried to wake him up with no results. She then grabbed his phone and found Blair Sandburg’s number and called it. 

“Sandburg…” Blair couldn’t believe how tired he was and someone was waking him up in the middle of the night. 

“Blair Sandburg?” Megan asked. 

“Yes. Who is this? This is Jim’s phone number but you’re not Jim. Did something happened to him?” Blair asked quickly. 

“He was listening to see if anyone was awake and then he had like a seizure or something. I don’t mean he’s having a Grand Mal seizure, but something where he’s just staring off into space. I don’t know what to do. I thought you might be able to help. He talks about you all the time. Does he have a history of seizures?”

Blair said, “I know this is going to sound stupid, but put the phone up to his ear and I’ll see if I can help him.”

She did just that. Blair said, “Jim you need to come back to me. Your partner is worried sick and so am I. Come on, wake up and I’ll take you to breakfast when you’re done working.”

Jim woke up just like that and said, “Oh shit.”

Megan got back on the phone and asked, “Do you want to explain what happened, Mr. Sandburg?”

“I’ll come to you. Where are you?”

Megan told him where they were and he said he’d be there in about twenty minutes. He made Megan promise they would wait for him.”

Jim looked miserable. “So much for this job…”

Megan smiled and said, “Your friend is coming. He seemed to know how to bring you out of that seizure or whatever it was.”

“What friend?” 

“Blair Sandburg. He talked to you for just a few seconds and you woke up. I would say he knows what he’s doing.”

“I would say I’m fucked…”

“I’m not saying a word to anyone about this, Jim. Let’s see what Blair says first. He sounded confident that he would be able to help you.”

“Megan, you have to report this to Simon. He has a right to know. What if I did that when you were counting on me to back you up? You could be killed or worse.”

“I’m waiting to hear what Blair has to say about it first. Then I’ll write my report up.”

They both sat there for ten more minutes not talking and Blair pulled up in Jim’s truck next to them. 

Jim got out of Megan’s truck and hung his head in shame when Blair walked over to him. 

“Jim, it seems you must have overly sensitive senses, am I right?” 

“Yes, I was listening to hear if there was anyone around here that we had to worry about and that’s the last thing I remember.”

“It happened because you’re focusing on one sense instead of two. From now on always use two at the same time. I’ll tell you more about this once we get you home.”

Megan asked, “How do you know this?”

“My thesis was on the study of Sentinels. That’s what Jim is called. But you can’t tell anyone. Well, he can tell his Captain but he needs help to get these senses under control. I’ll take that job on. I wondered why we got along so well. I might be his Guide.”

“I’m still here. Don’t talk about me like I’m not.” Jim looked angry but Blair knew he was more scared than anything. 

“Jim, what do you need to do here?” Blair asked. 

“We need to take a child into protective custody. Megan, let’s do this. I’m sorry we bothered you, Blair.”

“No problem. Let’s go find the child.” Blair followed close behind them smiling at the thought of having found a Sentinel. 

Jim knocked on the door of the main house and a man answered and asked what he wanted. 

“We’re police officers. Something awful has happened to the Miller family and we’re here to take Scott Marshall into custody. I don’t want him told about his family yet. That’s our job,” Megan said. 

“He was picked up this afternoon by a family friend – he had a letter from Mrs. Miller saying it was okay. What happened to his Mom?” the man asked. 

“You will hear about it later. It’s an open case and confidential,” Jim said. 

The man just stared at them as they walked away. Jim looked at Megan and asked, “Do we have an address for this low-life?”

“Yes, I do. We have it in our file in the truck. So I say we go there next and wake everyone up and see what we find out.”

Blair said, “I’m going to follow you and make sure you’re all right.”

“Excuse me, but this is cop business and you’re not a cop,” Jim barked. 

“Jim, I might be able to help you with the investigation. Please let me tag along and help.”

“No thanks. I’ll see you later,” Jim said as he got into Megan’s truck. 

Blair got into Jim’s old truck and drove off as fast as he could. Megan knew he was pissed off. After all, she had wakened him from a sound sleep to help her with Jim. Now, Jim was treating him like shit. 

Megan sighed as she started to drive.

“You have something to say, Connor.”

“Yes, Ellison, I do. He was good enough to come and save your ass in the middle of the night and you turned around and treated him like shit. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Fine… Call him and give him the address but tell him to wait for us.”

“You call him, I’m driving.”

Jim called Blair, apologized and explained that he had come to his senses, pun intended, and to wait for them before he went up to the house. Jim gave him the address and closed his cell. 

Neither of them spoke until they got there and waited for Blair. 

Blair drove up about ten minutes later and got out to meet with Jim and Megan. 

“Blair, I would really like you to stay in the truck until we take care of this,” Jim stated. 

“Jim, I won’t do you any good in the truck. I won’t get in the way, I promise.”

“Make up your mind one way or another, Jim. We need to find this child and search the house. Oh shit, we don’t have a warrant.”

“We’ll see if he’ll agree to a search. If not, we’ll wait here for a warrant,” Jim pointed out. 

They all walked up to the door and rang the doorbell a total of three times. A man dressed in pajamas answered and said, “This had better be good.”

“Mr. Marshall,” Jim asked. “We’re policemen and want to know where your son is.”

“Scott? He’s in bed. He has school tomorrow. My ex-wife knows where he is. She wrote a letter and dropped it off with my mom for getting Scott out of the camping trip. It’s the first time my wife has been civil in years. I couldn’t believe it, but I had a signed paper saying he was to come to my house for the next two days. Is she saying she didn’t write the letter?” Mr. Marshall asked. 

“Mr. Marshall, we’re here to tell you some bad news. Your ex-wife and her family were all shot and killed tonight. Could you tell us where you’ve been all night?” Jim asked. 

“I’ve been here with Scott Jr. He was a little nervous about staying with me but I finally calmed him down. We were up until about 1:00 am. Surely you don’t think I would have anything to do with it.”

Megan said, “Are you alone in the house, other than Scott Jr.?”

“No… I live with my parents. They were here all night, I’m sure.” Jim could tell from the answer that Scott Sr. wasn’t at all sure. 

“Could we search your house for a weapon?” Jim asked. 

“We don’t have any weapons. God, I can’t believe this happened to Scott’s mom. He’s going to be devastated. Feel free to search the house. I’ll get my parents up and you can start upstairs,” the distraught man said. 

Jim called dispatch and asked for six officers to help them search the house. That way they could watch the people that lived there and be sure no weapon was destroyed. 

Scott Marshall came down the stairs and said, “This is my parent’s house and they said get a search warrant. I’m sorry. I had no idea they didn’t want you in their home.”

Megan called for a search warrant and let the officers into the home when they got there. The judge finally called with the warrant and told them they had a go. 

All of the officers started searching and Jim said, “Please bring your parents down. We need to ask them some questions.”

Mr. and Mrs. Marshall came down the stairs and they weren’t at all happy to have policemen going through their home. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Mrs. Marshall asked. 

Jim could hear both her and her husband’s heartbeat going much faster than they should have been. 

“You could tell us if you received a letter from Mrs. Miller, Scott’s mom? And do you have proof of the letter now?” Jim asked. 

“The stupid bitch probably forgot she gave it to me. Just ask her,” Mrs. Marshall said. 

“Where were you and your husband tonight at about midnight?” Megan began the drill. 

“We were here with Scott Sr. Just ask him.”

Jim turned to Scott and realized that he had no idea if they were here or not. “Scott, where were your parents while you were dealing with young Scott?”

Scott cleared his throat and said, “I figured they went to the store or something. They were gone about an hour or so. Surely you can’t believe my parents would harm my ex-wife?”

Megan said, “Yes, we do think this. Sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. I’m going to read you your rights.”

Megan proceeded to read them their rights and then Mrs. Marshall said, “It’s all her fault. Mary Miller was a trouble maker and a bitch. She wouldn’t let Scott see his own son because he couldn’t pay child support. Can you imagine?”

“Yes, Ma’am. It’s the law here in Cascade. If you don’t pay your support you’ll lose your rights. She was following the law,” Jim assured them. 

“Mom and Dad, did you hurt Mary?” Scott asked, honestly shocked. 

“What did you expect us to do, Scott? You would never see your son again. All because you lost your job and got behind on payments for your car and child support. She was a bitch. She deserved exactly what happened to her,” Mrs. Marshall. 

A policeman came to the top of the stairs and said, “I found a recently fired pistol, Detective. I didn’t touch it, put it in the plastic bag and I’ll give it to you now.”

“Thank you, Officer Taylor,” Megan said as she took the gun. “Could you please put cuffs on these two people and take them downtown for prints, questioning-and they can call a lawyer.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, as he made them stand up and put cuffs on each of them. 

Jim turned to Blair and whispered, “I’m going to be at least another three hours. Could I possibly see you tomorrow? You could tell me all about this Sentinel stuff.”

“Sure, I’m going to be at your house with the new counter tops anyhow. I’ll see you whenever you get there.” Blair started to walk out the door and Jim called out, “Thanks, Blair.”

Blair gave him his best smile and Jim melted into a pile of goo. Jim knew he was in over his head. 

A case worker walked in and said, “Megan Connor called for us to pick up a ten year old boy?”

Megan walked over and said, “His dad doesn’t work, can’t take care of him and the child wants to leave. I just talked to him. He hasn’t been informed of his mother’s murder. I expect you’ll have someone to talk to him and take care of him once he hears the news. Am I right?”

“Yes, you’re right. Is he ready?”

“I’ll go and get him really fast,” Megan answered as she walked up the stairs and got Scott Jr. 

When she brought him down Megan introduced Scott to Agnes Sullivan and she took him out of the house. 

Jim and Megan both felt horrible about the child having to go to a foster home where he would be scared and upset. But there was nothing they could do right then. 

Both of them filled out all the reports they needed to do and then interviewed Scott Sr. about his parents. Before long, they were back in Megan’s truck and driving to the station house. 

TBC


	2. And So It Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we’ll learn more about Jim and Blair. Happiness is in the air.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/soitcontinues_zpsnp2albyb.png.html)

Jim found himself at the station waiting to talk to Simon. He was going to tell him about the Sentinel business even if he didn’t know much about it yet. Simon deserved to know.

Jim’s cell went off and he answered, “Ellison…”

“Jim, it’s me, Blair. Please don’t tell your boss yet. Wait until I see you tonight and we talk some more. You need to know more about this before you go to him. Promise me you’ll wait.”

“I’ll wait, but I don’t like keeping it from Simon. He deserves to know.”

“And so do you, Jim. Let’s get all our facts straight before we tell him anything. Then I would like to do it with you.”

Jim whispered, “Are you insane?”

“I promise it’ll go better with me telling him about it. Of course he’ll make you perform like a trained animal but at least we’ll be ready for him.”

“Do you think you could pick me up? Megan picked me up last night-or should I say this morning-and she’s already gone for the day. I think she forgot me.”

“I know where the station is. I’ll see you in about ten minutes.” Blair closed his cell and got into Jim’s truck to go and pick Jim up.

*

When Blair pulled up to the curb Jim was already waiting. He opened up the passenger side and said, “Thank you. I’m so exhausted. I can’t wait to sleep for a couple of hours. Then maybe tonight we can go out?”

Blair smiled over at him. “That would be great. I’m going to quietly work on the house while you’re sleeping and then go home and change my clothing. Where are we going?”

“Golden House for Chinese or Saccony’s for Italian. Which do you prefer?” Jim asked. 

“I love Golden House. I would love to go there. That way I don’t have to dress up so much either.”

“I’m wearing jeans and flannel shirt. Don’t need to dress up for Golden House at all,” Jim assured him. 

“But after working I want to take a hot shower and get changed,” Blair said. 

The drove up to the garage, Blair lifted the door and in he drove. Jim felt like he was sharing a place with Blair. And for some reason that didn’t bother him at all. 

Once they got into the house, Jim said he wanted to shower and get some sleep. Blair told him he would work quietly. Jim smiled and walked into his room.

*

Four hours later, Jim woke to the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Blair was singing and it made Jim smile big time. Jim got up, relieved himself, washed his hands, and then brushed his hair and his teeth. He looked like a human being again. He got dressed and decided he would go out and see what he could do to help in the kitchen. That’s where Blair was. Singing his heart out.

Jim walked in and just watched him for a while. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Blair to notice he was there. Blair turned around to get something off the new island and shrieked when he saw Jim. Jim snickered at that and smiled even more. 

“Geeze, warn a person. Did I wake you up with my singing?”

Still smiling Jim said, “Nope… I woke up because I had rested enough. Now, what can I do to help?”

“What do you think of the countertops? They came this afternoon and I threatened them with death if they woke you up.”

Jim ran his hand across the granite and smiled some more. “I love it. The color is perfect. Not so busy and dark. Nice and light. It looks like a great kitchen in here. Are the washer and dryer hooked up?” 

“Of course they are. What kind of an operation do you think I’m running here? I already washed your clothes from today. They are folded by your closet in your room.”

“I didn’t even hear you. You must have been tip-toeing around. I didn’t know you were coming into my room. I hope I had the covers on. I was naked.”

Blair smiled this time. “You were not. I covered you up but anyway you had boxers on. Do you feel like getting some furniture today? I’m getting a little tired of that one chair and small table. That chair is so hard it puts your butt to sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’m off today and tomorrow to rest. I could pick it out today and have it delivered tomorrow. I’d like to have time to check on young Scott Marshall and see how he’s doing.”

“Why don’t we do that now and shop later?” Blair suggested. 

Jim got his phone which had been plugged in by Blair and called the station. He asked for Rafe. 

“Detective Rafe, may I help you?”

“Hi, Rafe. This is Jim Ellison. Do you happen to know where they took the young boy from last night?”

“They decided to let him stay with his dad and they are giving his dad two weeks to find a job and get his act together.”

“Okay… I just was wondering what happened to him. A little worried about him, I would guess.”

“Jim, why don’t you stop by and check on him? He asked about you and Megan.”

“He did? Then we’ll stop by unannounced and check on him. Do you think the father will make trouble for me?” Jim asked. 

“Who cares, Jim? He’s been out of work for 8 months. He could work at McDonalds if he had to but he thinks he’s too good for that. I don’t think he’s realized that his mom and dad aren’t going to be there to take care of him anymore. How he thinks he’s going to raise his son is beyond me.”

“Talk to you later, Rafe. Thank you for your advice.”

Jim turned to Blair and said, “How do you feel about dropping by and seeing young Scott today?”

“Why don’t you call his dad and ask him if we could take him to lunch. He seemed nervous around his dad, but not around you or Megan.”

Jim pulled his wallet out and found the address and phone number that Scott Sr. had given him in case of an emergency. Jim dialed the number and heard, “Hello?”

“Mr. Marshall, this is Detective Jim Ellison calling and I wondered if we could come by and take young Scott to lunch and see how he’s doing.”

“That would be great. He’s been crying non-stop since early this morning. Maybe you could get his mind off his mom and family.”

_As if…_

Jim replied, “Thank you. We’ll be there in ten minutes. See you then.”

“Why do you look so worried?” Blair asked. 

“He’s been crying since this morning and this man didn’t call anyone about it. He’s an idiot. I wish my house was done and I already had gotten qualified for foster care.”

“You’re going to look into foster care?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, there are so many kids that need a home and I think I could help someone.”

“You’re a great man, Jim. Get signed up soon. Tell Simon you need time off until you get signed up for it. Then a child will have a chance. You need some furniture, man.”

“I can’t take off work. It’s enough that I have to tell Simon about my problems. I sure can’t tell him I need time off.”

“Yes, you can. Tell him about the senses. Then tell him how I’m going to teach you how to control them and to use them. He’ll understand that you need time to work this out. I’ll talk to him too.”

“You’re seriously going to go in with me?”

“I sure am. I have a feeling I’m your Guide.”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“According to the books, sentinel and guide live together and they form a close bond. When one is upset the other will know it without being told. I think we already have that going for us. I’ve wondered why I felt so comfortable in your home when you weren’t there. And why in the world did you let me?”

“I trust you like no other and I don’t know why. I think I could probably tell you anything. Like dinner tonight is going to be a date if you’ll let it be.”

“I’ll let it be, believe me. Now, let’s get busy and go pick Scott up.”

“Let me call the agency that has been assigned to take care of Scott. They need to know how miserable he is. It’ll only take a few minutes,” Jim stated. Once he finished his call, the two men got ready to go and went over to the Marshall’s house. Jim could hear young Scott crying from the driveway. 

“I can hear him crying, Blair.”

“All the more reason to get in there then. Come on, shake a leg.”

Jim rang the doorbell and Scott Sr. answered and Jim could see the exhaustion and anger on his face. 

“Would you like me to go upstairs and see him and bring him down,” Jim asked. 

“Yes, please. He’s very angry with me. I’m getting very tired of this whole thing.”

“Surely you understand what he’s feeling, Mr. Marshall.” Blair pointed out. 

“All I know is I never signed up for this. I have no money coming in and only have two weeks to get a job. I think I’d like to talk to the agency and put him into the foster program right now. He doesn’t like me and he never will. He seems mad because my parents killed his family. It’s not their fault. They were trying to help me. They did the best they could,” the insane man said. 

“Let me call the agency now and see if we can take him with us today. Do you have his bags packed?” Blair asked. 

“He’s never unpacked. He keeps saying he’s not staying in the murderer’s house. He’s become very hateful and cruel. I don’t have time for this,” Scott Sr. said. 

Blair called the agency that Jim had called earlier, told them what was going on and asked if they could bring him by after lunch. They gave Blair the address and told them they already had a good home for Scott to go to. Blair was so relieved. He turned to Scott Sr. and said, “He’ll go to a foster home today. They’re ready for him. We’ll take him off your hands.”

“Thank God for that. What’s taking Ellison so long up there? Should I be worried?”

Blair wondered why he would worry about that. He didn’t worry about anything else. “I’ll go up and get them.” 

Blair didn’t ask, he told him and off he went to find Jim and Scott.

When Blair opened the door, Jim was helping Scott repack his bag nicely. “Hi, Scott. Do you remember me? My name is Blair Sandburg.”

“Yes, you were with Detective Ellison and the lady policeman. I guess she wouldn’t be a policeman, though since she’s a lady.” He smiled and Jim and Blair smiled too. 

“We’re all ready to go, Blair. He knows that he’s going to a good foster home today. He’s happy with the news. He’s not at all happy with his dad.” Jim had overheard the discussion on the phone. 

“He’s not really my dad. A dad is someone that likes you, loves you and cares for you. That man doesn’t do any of that.”

Jim and Blair both felt bad that this poor child had to grow up so fast.

“Do you think we could go shopping for a suit? I need one for the funerals in three days.”

Jim hugged him quickly and said, “Yes, we’ll take you after lunch. You’ll have everything you’ll need.”

“Could you and Blair check on me from time to time? Just to make sure it’s a good home?”

Blair hugged him this time. “Yes… We’ll be there at least once a month until you’re comfortable and if you’re not, you’ll tell us. Okay?”

“Thank you, Jim and Blair. Not everyone cares. My own dad doesn’t.”

The three of them went down the stairs and walked past Mr. Marshall and didn’t say goodbye or anything. Blair thought it was so incredibly sad. He really felt like crying. 

They took Scott to Olive Garden, his choice, and ate until they were all stuffed. Then they took him shopping for a suit, shirt, tie, socks and shoes. He was going to look so good. It might be a terrible thing to go through, but he was going to look well-kept for his real parents.

Once in the car, Scott asked, “Jim and Blair, can you go to the funeral with me?”

Jim didn’t even think twice before he answered, “I’ll be there early. Everything will be okay, Scott.”

“I’m coming too, Scott. I’ll get someone to teach my classes and we’ll go together.”

Jim said, “Your foster family may want to take you to the funeral. If they do, be glad of that. If not, you call me and we’ll pick you up.”

“Are you guys this nice to all ten year olds?”

Both men said, “Yes…”

Jim then drove them across town to the agency and Blair wrote down their numbers for Scott to keep close by.

When they left Scott off at the agency, Jim felt like crying. So did Blair. It was sad, but the family that was taking him were waiting at the agency and seemed very, very nice. They introduced themselves to Jim and Blair. One was Marsha and her life partner was Michelle. They were thrilled to have a chance to prove they could do this with Scott. And Scott didn’t seem to mind at all that they were a couple. It might have been because he knew he could count on Jim and Blair too.

*

The guys decided they’d better get some furniture for the house before the day was done. Jim picked out a living room set, a dining room set, a king sized bedroom set, two queen bedroom sets for the spare rooms and a big desk for his new office. Everything was going to be delivered the next day. Jim was really looking forward to it.

When they were driving home, Blair said, “Why don’t we ask Simon to meet us for dinner. Somewhere very private and quiet to tell him about what’s going on with your senses.”

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and dialed Simon’s number. 

“Banks…”

“Simon, it’s Jim Ellison. I wondered if we could meet you for a meal in an hour at the Sub shop you like so much.” 

“Sure. Who is we?” Simon asked. 

“A friend of mine that has something to tell you about me.”

“Well, now you have my attention. Is this something bad?” 

Jim smiled into the phone. “No, he says it’s not bad at all. Just wait and he’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“All right, I’ll see you there at 5:00 sharp. Thanks for the invitation, Jim.”

“See you soon, Simon.” Jim closed his cell and said, “Simon thinks this is something good. I should have warned him.”

“Stop worrying, Jim. This is going to go well. You wait and see.”

“Do you want to change your clothes or are you good to go?” Jim asked. 

“I’m good to go. No need to dress up to tell your boss a tale that he won’t believe at first anyhow. You do realize he’s going to make you perform like a seal.”

“Yes, I already know that. You look really good today. I meant to tell you earlier but it didn’t seem right with Scott and all.”

“Why thank you, Jim. You look really good in jeans and flannel yourself. Maybe we could ask Simon to come and see your house so far. It looks terrific and it would be nice for him to get a look at our work.”

“Blair, all I did was pay for the stuff. You did all the work,” Jim kidded. 

“True, but I had a blast. Can I stay over tonight?”

“I only have the air mattress, which isn’t that roomy. I’m used to a king sized bed. They said it was king sized, but it’s not. Queen tops.”

“I don’t take up that much room, Jim.”

“Then it’s settled. You’re staying over. Let’s go to Walmart and get a coffee pot, coffee and some other things we might need,” Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Blair burst out laughing and answered, “Sounds good to me.”

They went shopping, delivered everything to the house, set it up and made it back to the sub shop on time. In fact they were ten minutes early.

*

They sat in this cozy booth waiting for Simon and sure enough Simon showed up right on time. Simon slid in on the other side of the booth and said, “Simon Banks, and you are?”

“Blair Sandburg and boy, do I have some things to tell you tonight.” Blair smiled and this made Simon feel a little better. 

“This is something other than you’re an item?” Simon asked. 

Jim looked at him oddly and asked, “How did you know that?”

“Jim, I started out as a detective. I can tell when someone is in love. You two have it bad.”

Blair decided to jump right in and tell Simon about the Sentinel Senses first thing. He explained everything and how it would help in his job. Simon of course didn’t believe a word of it. 

On the other side of the bar, Ted, the owner, was taking an order from someone. Simon told Jim, “Tell me what they ordered and I’ll consider believing you.”

Jim sighed and said, “This is super easy, Simon. I can tell you what the couple is saying out in the car on the street. But I’ll tell you what that guy ordered. He got a Reuben, chips and a Dr. Pepper. Ted said, “Ah your regular order.” 

Ted walked all the way over to the booth the guys were in and said, “Are we ready to order?”

Simon said, “Is that guy a regular? And we’ll take what he’s having.”

Ted frowned and asked, “How do you know what he’s having?”

Jim said, “I bet Simon $20.00 that he ordered a Reuben and chips with a Dr. Pepper. Am I close?”

Ted looked stunned. “Very close. In fact, perfect. So you all three want a Reuben?”

Blair smiled and said, “Yes. And Simon, cough up that $20.00.”

Ted laughed at that and said he would be back shortly. 

Simon looked at Blair and asked, “How in the hell did he do that?”

“He can hear what Ted is saying in the kitchen. Jim, tell Simon what Ted is saying right now.”

“Ted is telling one of his employees that if he doesn’t pick up the pace he’s going to have to put him on another job. One that doesn’t require speed. The young man is very upset. Oh no, he just quit. He’ll come by here soon enough,” Jim said. 

They all waited and out came a young man. He was pissed off. And out the front door he went. 

“Holy shit, Jim. This is true?” Simon asked. 

“Yup, it’s true. And I need time off to learn to work it all out. Blair is going to help me. He’s my Guide.” 

“But you’ll come back to our department?” Simon asked. 

“Oh yeah. I like it there. I just need to get this all under control. It might take a month or more, though.”

“Take your time. I have a feeling this is going to help us out a lot, am I right, Blair?”

“Yes, Simon. In fact that’s how he knew the Mr. and Mrs. Marshall were the killers. Jim heard their heartbeats beating almost out of their chests. He’s like a human crime fighting lab. I’m going to get him in great shape and you’ll be glad you stuck by him. Do you think you could talk to the Commissioner and ask if I could ride along as an observer five days a week? Monday, Wednesday and Friday it would be in the afternoon. But Tuesdays and Thursdays are in the morning. Could you let us know as soon as possible? The pay doesn’t have to be outstanding. But I wouldn’t complain if it was.”

“Okay, we have to think up a reason you’d be there,” Simon said, thinking as he talked. 

“I want to be a police observer. I have a degree in Psychology, so I’ve got the background for it all. Just let us know one way or another.”

“Blair, I will try my hardest and let you know tomorrow after I talk to him. He’s probably going to want Jim to perform for him,” Simon stated. 

“Then that’s what I’ll do. Don’t worry about it, Simon. Our sandwiches are coming.”

A waitress came out and delivered all their food and drink. The men all said thank you at the same time, making the waitress laugh.

Blair was stuffing his face and moaning in pleasure. Both Jim and Simon were staring at him. “What? You guys don’t think this is the best Reuben you’ve ever had?”

Both men laughed and continued to eat. Blair was right, it was the best. 

Once they were all done eating they walked out to the parking lot. Jim and Blair said their goodbyes and got into the truck. 

“I want you so bad, Jim.”

Jim smiled and said, “Then you shall have me.”

“Really?” Blair asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Do I seem the type that would never bottom?”

“Well, now that you mention it, yes.”

“I feel safe with you. That’s why I gave you a key to my house the first day we met. I don’t even do that with family. I trust you like no other.”

Blair was very happy with that answer and wished he could hold Jim’s hand all the way home.

*

The two men locked up and took a shower together. Both of them were about ready to pop just from that. Once in bed, Blair showed Jim how good he was at being a top. Then Jim showed him later on how good he could do it. Both men knew they would switch on a regular basis.

As Jim lay there listening to Blair softly snore that night, he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

*

The following day, Jim made up a nice breakfast and Simon dropped by at about 10:00.

“What’s up, Simon? Did they tell you to dump my ass?” Jim asked. 

“No, quite the opposite. They want Blair when you come back to work again. They are hoping it won’t be more than about five weeks. Do you think that’s enough time off, Blair?” Simon asked. 

“Plenty of time. We’re going to work hard and come back as soon as we can,” Blair assured him. 

“Well, I have to get to work. And look, your first delivery is here. This house is great, Jim. Blair, you did a wonderful job on the floors. I might hire you to do mine.”

“Thanks, Simon. We could help you lay them at your house,” Jim offered. 

There was a knock at the door and Blair answered. Simon thought it odd that Blair was answering the door, but who was he to question anything?

Jim whispered to Simon. “I’m in love, Simon. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Just keep it out of the station, Jim.”

“Will do, sir.”

Simon smiled at him and walked to the front door. 

“Oh, Simon, did I tell you that I’m interested in being a foster parent?”

“The two of you are going to do it together?” Simon wondered. 

Blair smiled and moved closer to Jim. “You betcha.”

The men started bringing in beds so Jim and Blair got busy. Simon left and knew that Jim was in good hands.

*

That afternoon, Jim and Blair were lying on the sofa together and breathing hard.

“Shit, I’m too tired to do anything on the new bed,” Blair said. 

“Same here. But it looks wonderful doesn’t it? How would you like to get sheets and comforters for the spare beds? That way the house will almost be ready for inspection,” Jim said. 

They went shopping again and then stopped at the grocery store so they wouldn’t starve. Plus they had to eat dinner. 

Jim started laundry as soon as they got in the house. Nothing worse in the world then scratchy bed linens. Jim was going to be sure that they were soft and gentle to the skin. 

Blair made a nice dinner while Jim was making the beds. He called Blair in to see how they looked when he was done making them. 

“Wow, any kid moving in here would love it. Both rooms look great. It’s nice that we did up one room for a girl and one for a boy, just in case.”

“I really want older kids because no one else wants them,” Jim pointed out. 

“That’s not always true. Look at Scott. He went to a home that wanted a ten year old in the worst way. The agency said that they waited a long time. Do you think it’s because they were two women?”

“Perhaps, Blair. Life isn’t always fair.”

“We’re going to do some tests tonight so that you can start learning how to control these senses. I don’t want any whining, either.”

“I never whine…”

“Would you like some cheese with that?” Blair asked and started running for the kitchen with Jim on his tail. 

They ate a nice dinner, cleaned the kitchen, stored all the leftovers and got ready for bed. Both men were exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a change.

*

**Four Weeks Later**

Jim and Blair had both filled out everything they needed for foster care. And when they weren’t doing that, they were doing tests. Jim hated them, but he was becoming a stronger Sentinel each and every day. 

“Jim, I think we should go back to work. You haven’t zoned in ages. Want to give it a try?”

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

“Chief?”

“My boss, my Guide, my lover and my friend. My Chief of all things.”

Jim knew by the look on Blair’s face that he was going to get very lucky that night. Since Blair moved in two weeks before, Jim didn’t have time to worry about anything.

*

The following morning, the two men went into work because it was a Tuesday, so Blair would work the mornings. Simon saw them and smiled. He motioned for them to come into his office.

“Good morning, Simon,” Blair said, happily. 

“What he said,” Jim teased. 

“Good morning to both of you. Are you back to actually work or just visit?” 

“We’re going to look at the case load right now. Thank you for giving me time to take care of myself.”

Welcome back, now get to work,” Simon barked and then laughed as they hurried out of the room. Then Simon forgot what he had to tell Blair. “Blair, go down to records and have your picture taken so they can make your identification pass.”

“I’ll do it right now, Simon. Thank you.”

Blair went downstairs and Megan filled Jim in on a new case that they had just gotten in. 

“We need to go and ask some questions and see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary,” Megan suggested. 

“We’ll do that as soon as Blair gets back up from records. Are there any possible suspects yet?”

Blair finally got back from Records about two hours later. He had his pass hooked on his pocket of his shirt. He was quite proud of it. 

“Hey, Chief. Would you like to go and check out some suspects with us?”

“We have suspects already?” Blair asked, excitedly. 

“No, I was seeing if you were paying attention. I’ll drive,” Jim announced. 

Megan said, “Like we all didn’t know that already.”

The case they were looking into was a murder case that looked like another murder about four years earlier. They had to see if there was any connection. 

Blair, Megan and Jim all asked tons of questions, took notes and finally got back to the station four hours later. 

Blair had called his TA and asked if she would do student sessions for him that afternoon. He knew he wouldn’t make it back in time.

Once they were back they discussed what they had learned that day. Jim was afraid that the two murders were connected somehow. They just had to figure out how. 

Jim sat down at his desk and answered the phone when it rang. “Ellison…”

“Detective Ellison? This is Maggie O’Toole from the Foster Agency. We have two children that need a home right now. They are five and six. Do you think you could handle a brother and sister?”

“I think we can. Blair and I are ready for this, Maggie. Thank you for giving us a chance. When can we meet them?”

“How does in two hours sound? And if all goes well, you can have them this weekend.”

Jim smiled and asked, “What are their names?”

Well, the six year old is a boy and his name is Jack. His little sister’s name is Jordan. Do you think you can make it in two hours? And then we need to get the inspection done for them. I know they did the main one, but they have to see if you’re set up for children of their ages.”

“When can the inspection take place?”

“Tonight would be perfect if you’ll be home.”

“Tonight, it is. Thank you again for thinking of us.” Jim hung up the phone and saw the tears in Blair’s eyes and knew he already knew what was going on. 

“We better tell Simon that it’s going to be a week before we’re back full time. These kids are going to need our undivided attention for a few days. Let’s go talk to him now. Megan, I’m sorry for leaving you with this case. I’ll try and think of some things while I’m home.”

“Not to worry, Jim. It’ll be here when you get back. Good luck today and for the rest of your lives.”

The two men walked up to Simon’s door and knocked. Blair filled him in on what was going on. 

“Okay… I hate to let you have time off already when you just came back today, though. Do you think you could help Megan with the case while at home? Once the children are sleeping?” Simon asked. 

“That’s a great idea, Simon. We’ll do that. Thanks for letting us do both things,” Jim said. 

“Get out of here. Go get the house ready and yourselves ready for meeting these children. Good luck to both of you,” Simon stated and shoved them out of his office. 

They got on the elevator and went down to Jim’s truck in the parking garage.

*

“Jim, does this room look young enough for a five year old little girl?” Blair asked as he was putting finishing touches on the room.

“It’s going to have to do for now, Chief.”

“That’s true. She can help pick out some new things once we get her settled in the room.”

“Isn’t it great that we’ve been given a chance at parenthood? Seeing Scott the other day with his new foster parents made me long for it even more. Scott was so happy. Maybe we could have Michelle, Marsha and Scott for dinner some weekend to meet our family.” Jim said. 

“I think things are falling into place perfectly. I can’t wait to meet Jack and Jordan. And what a great idea to have dinner with Marsha, Michelle and Scott to meet our family. I’m so excited.”

“You, Chief? I could never tell. This has really come on pretty fast. Are you sure we’re ready for this?” 

“Jim, we’re more than ready. You bought this house with them in mind. So let’s get ready and go meet the kids. Things are going to be great. I just know it.”

And they were. 

The end


	3. And Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Michelle and Marsha doing with the ten year old that Jim and Blair helped them foster? And how are things going for Jim and Blair and the two kids that they are fostering? Lots to read in this chapter.

And Life Goes On  
By PattRose  
Summary: How are Michelle and Marsha doing with the ten year old that Jim and Blair helped them foster? And how are things going for Jim and Blair and the two kids that they are fostering? Lots to read in this chapter.   
Warning: WIP  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 4097  
Beta: Bluewolf

 

Jim and Blair left the station to go and meet their possible foster children. They were both nervous but excited at the same time. Then that evening they were having the house inspected a second time to qualify for the two children.

When they got to the parking lot of the Agency, Jim turned to Blair and asked, “Are you ready for this, Blair? We have to be so certain and make no mistakes.”

“I’m ready, Jim. I feel like we’ve been a family for years already and now all we’re missing are these two little kiddos. Come on, we’re ready, Jim. Stop being so nervous.”

“You’re not nervous at all, Blair?”

“Of course I am. But I hide mine a little better than you. Now get a grip on things and let’s go in there and find our new family.”

They got out of the new SUV that Jim had bought two days earlier and made their way to the door. When they walked in, they were all smiles.

Jim walked up to the front desk and told them they needed to see Maggie O’Toole. Cindy at the front desk asked them to be seated and Maggie would call for them shortly.

Jim looked around and saw all the little kids in the waiting room and wondered if two of them were Jordan and Jack. Before he got to sit down with Blair, Maggie called their names.

They walked up to the doorway and she allowed them through and smiled. “You both look so happy and this is a thrill I never get tired of.”

“I bet you don’t, Maggie,” Blair agreed. 

Jim held Blair’s hand into Maggie’s office. “Sit down you two. And stop looking so nervous. They are five and six years old, not infants. This is going to be a breeze, I promise.”

Jim was the first one to ask a question. “What happened to Jordan and Jack’s parents?”

“They died in a car accident two months ago, but no home has been the perfect fit yet. We’re hoping that I made the right call for this. They’re still young enough to wonder why their parents’ never came back. I figure with Blair’s degree in Psychology, he might be able to get them going in the right direction to find happiness again. There were no other family members at all. The parents were both only children and both sets of Grandparents died years ago.”

“So there would be no one trying to take them away?” Blair asked, sounding a little worried. 

“No, we’ve done a very diligent search. There will be no surprises for either of you. And tonight is the final inspection of your home. They’ll be there at 7:00 pm. Stop worrying so much. You’re going to love these kids. They are so cute.”

“When do we get to meet them?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

“Right now. Let me buzz, Cindy and she’ll bring them in.” She buzzed and asked Cindy to bring them in. Not long after that, there was a slight knock on the door. 

Maggie opened the door and in walked two very small children. They looked way smaller than their ages. Jim and Blair both smiled at them and they smiled back. 

“Thank you, Cindy. I’ll take it from here. Jack, this is Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. They would like to be your new parents and for Jordan too. Jim and Blair are very nice, can you say hello to them?”

Jordan walked over to Blair and said, “I love your hair. It’s so pretty. My name is Jordan and I’m five years old. Can we live with you?”

Blair smiled at her and said, “Yes, if you and Jack would like to, we would love to give you a nice new home.”

“Did you hear that, Jackie? They said they wanted us.”

Jim looked troubled for a moment and asked Jack, “Did you have trouble at the last home you were at?”

Jack got big tears in his eyes and said, “They didn’t like us. We cried to0 much, they said. We always have to go somewhere new.”

Jim smiled at him and said, “You know what, I still cry now and then. There is nothing wrong with crying from time to time. In fact, I think it’s healthy. You won’t have to leave at our home because you cry. But when you cry, please tell us why so we can help. Okay?”

Jack’s face brightened up. “I promise I will. You and Blair are very nice.”

Blair said, “Thank you, Jack. We would like you to come live with us and have a new life.”

Jack looked at Jordan and asked, “Should we go home with them, Jordy?”

“I think so, Jackie. They seem very nice. Not mean at all.”

Blair’s heart about broke at someone being mean to these precious little darlings. 

“We’re having our home inspected one last time and then you can come to your new home,” Jim said. 

“Tonight?” Jack asked, very hopefully. 

Maggie smiled. “If the inspection goes well, you can go live with them tonight. Would that be all right, Jim and Blair?”

Blair was practically bouncing in his seat. “That’s perfect. We’ll be there after the inspection so let’s see how that goes.”

Jordan started crying and asked Maggie, “Why can’t we go with them now. They are nice.”

“I’ll tell you what, Jordan. If you and Jack would like, we’ll go to Jim and Blair’s house for the inspection and we’ll see that everything goes well. If they say everything is good, then Jim and Blair could have you move in tonight. We’ll take your suitcases with us. Now tell Jim and Blair you’ll see them tonight.”

Jordan was still crying, but hugged both Jim and Blair and asked them to hurry up. Jim and Blair were totally in love with these children. 

Jack hugged them both goodbye too. He said, “We’ll see you tonight and maybe we can move in.”

“I hope so, Jack. We would be so happy with that,” Jim answered. 

Jim and Blair left with both kids crying this time. It broke their hearts, but they knew they had to follow the rules.

They got to the SUV and Jim said, “They have to be our new family.”

“They’re going to be, Jim. They are just darling and I can’t believe no one wanted to adopt them.”

“I was wondering the same thing. I hope they aren’t a lot different when they get to our house.”

The drive home was very quiet. Both men were a little nervous, with good reason. Their lives might be changing in one evening.

*****

**Seven that night.**

The doorbell rang and Jim answered. “Hi, Maggie. Hello, Jack and Jordan. Come on in. This is our house.”

Behind them were two people following to inspect the house. They went about their business while Jim and Blair showed Jack and Jordan their home.

“This is a pretty house, Jim,” Jordan said. 

“We like it too, Jordan. And once you get moved in, we’ll do up your rooms in what you would like on the walls and on the beds. Anyone that walks in will see it’s your room and no one else’s.”

Jack smiled and asked, “And we could stay?”

Maggie answered first. “They have to pass the inspection before you can move in. If for some reason they don’t pass, then we have to try and figure something else out.”

Jack and Jordan both started crying. Jack went to Blair and Jordan went to Jim. The men put the children on their laps and told them they would hope for a good inspection. 

Maggie went to the bedroom to see how the inspection was going and came back out, smiling. 

“Good news, Jim and Blair. You’ve passed the inspection and the children can get their bags and move in with you tonight. Does that sound good, Jack and Jordan?”

Jack said, “Yay!”

And Jordan said, “I can’t wait to get my bag.” 

Jim asked, “Who would like to go out to the car and get their bags? Once we get settled, you both can have a snack and a bath.”

Both kids raised their hands, making Maggie laugh. She walked out with the guys holding the children’s hands. They had very little, but Jim and Blair knew that they would buy them many things the next day.

Maggie handed all of their birth records, medical records and anything else they could need. “Congratulations, Jordan and Jack. I think you have found your forever home.”

Both kids smiled and kept hold of Jim and Blair’s hands like they were going to lose them or something. 

Once everyone left, they got some treats out, let the kids choose what they wanted and then a big glass of milk for each of them. When they were done, it was bath time.

Blair whispered, Sentinel soft, “Jim, do we give baths at this age?”

“Jack, do you take a bath by yourself or with Jordan?” Jim asked. 

Jack looked horrified. “By myself. But I need you to sit in there with me. Okay?”

“I will gladly sit in there with you. Let’s go and pick out your pajamas for tonight.”

Jordan did the very same thing and Blair took her to the second bathroom on that side of the house. She was so excited about taking a bath, it wasn’t even funny. Blair gave her a good bubble bath and then washed and conditioned her hair. When he was done, they cleaned out the bathtub and Jordan got all dried off and dressed. Blair thought she was possibly the sweetest child he’d ever met. 

At 8:30, they walked them into their bedrooms. Jim could tell they were nervous. So he said, “Jack, we’re going to leave your door open and you know where our bedroom is. You come and get us anytime of the day or night. Don’t be scared. There is also a night light in both of your rooms.”

Jim got Jack all tucked in bed and said, “Blair will be here in a second to hug you goodnight. Now, I have to give Jordan a hug. Sleep well, Jack.”

“Night, Jim. Thank you for taking us. We love it here,” Jack answered. 

Jim went and hugged Jordan while Blair went into Jack’s room. Jim tucked Jordan and she was almost asleep already. “Night, Jordan. See you in the morning. I’ll leave the door open so you can get us for anything.”

“Night…” And just like that, they were both down for the night.

The guys sat in the living room and just smiled at each other. Blair leaned in for a kiss and asked, “Do you think it could be this easy?”

“Not only no, but hell no. I figure it’ll take them a while to get used to their bedrooms, us, the house and new day care. But it’s okay, because we’re going to see this through.”

“I’m going to call Michelle and Marsha and see if they would like to come for dinner tomorrow night. That way we can see Scott and he can meet our new family. By the way, I’m loving this new family life. Thank you for making me part of your life and love.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him passionately. Jim loved this man more than he could ever explain to anyone. “That’s a good idea, Chief. Call and see what they’re doing tomorrow night.”

Blair got his cellphone out and dialed their number. 

Michelle Harris answered, “Hi, Blair. I was thinking about calling you and Jim later tonight. What’s going on?”

“Great minds think alike. We wondered if you would like to come for dinner tomorrow night and meet our two additions to the family. We have a five year old girl named Jordan-her big brother is six and his name is Jack. I think Scott would like to meet them also.”

Michelle squealed with delight. “We would love to come for dinner and meet your new family. Wait till Scott hears. Besides we have some things to talk to Jim about tomorrow too.”

“Come at 4:00 and we’ll eat about six. Plenty of time for talking and loving on the kids. We have a great yard with toys for the kids. See you tomorrow. You have our new address, right?”

“Yes, Blair, you gave us one of your cards with all info on the back. I have to go and tell Marsha the great news. Bye.”

Blair closed his cell and smiled at Jim. “They’re coming tomorrow at 4:00. We’ll eat about six.”

“Did you forget that I’m a Sentinel? I heard every word from her, Blair.”

Both men laughed. “Sometimes I get so wrapped up in you I forget about your senses. Sorry about that.”

“Speaking of senses, I am hearing nothing coming from the bedrooms. They are down for the count. I thought for sure they would cry and miss their parents tonight. But it’s still early,” Jim pointed out. 

“Maybe they just feel comfy with us. Jim, what do you think about me taking a family leave to get the kids in daycare and school before I go back to work again?”

“Why should it just be you?” Jim wondered. 

“Because you’ve already had to take off so much time for senses and getting everything done for foster care. It’s been a very busy six weeks, Jim. I have lots of time coming to me and would love to do this with and for them.”

“Okay, but I’m calling Simon and telling him I’m going to be off until Monday morning. Are you sure you want to take all this on yourself?”

Blair kissed Jim once again and smiled. “I’m going to love it. Everything will go well, you wait and see.”

Jim grabbed his cellphone off the coffee table and dialed Simon’s number. He proceeded to tell him their news and that he would be coming in as of Monday, but all alone for a week or two. Simon said that Megan had some things to ask them and wished she could call them, but Simon told her they could wait until Monday. Simon congratulated the men more than once and then said goodbye. Jim closed his cell and smiled at Blair. 

“I think Megan needs help with the case. Should I wait until Monday or call her tonight?”

“Call her tonight, tell her our news and then ask if it can wait until Monday. If it can’t, we’ll have her over tomorrow while we shop for the kids.”

“Why don’t you call her, Chief? She’s more comfortable with you I think. I’m going to check on the kids while you do that.” Jim had been dying to check on them for the last hour. Now was his big chance. 

Jim checked on Jack first and he was sleeping soundly. No bad dreams or crying or anything. Jim kneeled down by the bed and just stared at his new son. It was a miracle and Jim wished for the first time in years that he talked to his dad. William would love the idea of grandchildren. Jim got up and then walked into Jordan’s room and did pretty much the same thing. She was sleeping so well, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

He went into the kitchen next and got himself and Blair a beer. He walked back into the living room and handed the beer to his lover who was now off the phone. 

“Megan is so excited for us. She said the case can wait until Monday. She told me to hug and kiss you, so get over here.”

Jim moved close to Blair and kissed him. They were both so happy. 

“Jim, what would you think about getting a hold of your dad and having him meet the kids? They need grandparents. I plan on calling my mom sometime tomorrow.”

“Maybe next week, when things calm down a little bit, Blair.”

“Okay, we should get to bed in case they get up at 5:00 am.”

Jim shut all the lights out and made sure everything was locked up. They left their bedroom door open so that Jim could hear any sound at all. 

They both got ready for bed and lay in each other’s arms and fell right to sleep.

*****

The following morning Blair woke up to giggling in the living room. Jim was already up and Blair combed his hair and then relieved himself and walked into the living room. 

“Good morning, everyone. Did you all sleep well?”

Jordan said, “Jim said we slept till 7:00 and that was really good. I didn’t cry once and neither did Jack.”

Blair asked, “Why do you think you didn’t cry, Jack?”

“I think I forgot. This is the best house we have ever lived in. You and Jim are both so nice. I like it here and so does Jordan.”

“After breakfast, we’re going shopping, Blair. I told the kids they both get new shoes, jackets and clothes. They said they think they like shopping. Who would have guessed?” Jim asked, laughing. 

Jim and Blair took them into the kitchen and Jim made a nice pancake breakfast. Both of the children ate like they hadn’t eaten in a week. 

When they were all done, the dishes cleaned up and the kids dressed, the guys took turns showering before they went shopping. Both Jim and Blair knew they had a lot to do that day. New clothes, groceries and then picking up when they got home for the company coming. 

The day was off and running, and it was still first thing in the morning.

*****

At 2:00, they arrived back at the house with both of the kids sleeping in the back seat. Jim carried Jack and Blair carried Jordan to their rooms for the rest of their nap. Once they got the kids settled, they started carrying in the bags of clothing, shoes, jackets and groceries. 

Working side by side they got everything put away. Blair made a wonderful fruit salad for dinner that night and Jim was going to cook hamburgers on the grill. 

When the kids came out at 3:00 that afternoon, they were all smiles. 

“When is our company coming, Jim?” Jack asked. 

“In about an hour. They’ll be here by 4:00. Wait until you meet Scott, he’s a really nice boy we met some time ago.”

Jordan asked, “And he has two moms?”

“That’s cool, don’t you think? He has two moms and you have two dads,” Blair added. 

“Scott is ten?” Jack questioned. 

“Yes, he is ten. And a really nice boy. You’ll like him very much,” Blair assured them. 

“I washed your clothes so let’s pick out something you want to wear tonight.” Jim took them back to their rooms and Blair smiled at how easily Jim was getting into this. Blair went into the kitchen and made the homemade baked beans and got a dessert made in no time flat.

*****

At 4:00 the doorbell rang. Both kids rushed into the entryway and stood there waiting for Jim to open the door. Jim had told them to never open the door without him or Blair there. 

Jim opened the door and smiled. Scott looked so happy and this made Jim feel good. “Come on in. This is Jordan and Jack. Jordan and Jack, this is Michelle and Marsha and their foster son, Scott.”

Jordan walked up to Scott and gave him a huge hug and said, “Hello. You can call me Jordy if you want. That’s what Jackie calls me.”

“It’s good to meet you, Jordy. I like that name a lot. How are you, Jackie?” Scott asked. 

“I was a little scared to meet you but I’m not anymore. I wonder why?”

“Maybe because you’re comfortable with us. We’re a good bunch. These are my Moms. I don’t have a dad, only two moms.”

“We have two dads,” Jack said, sweetly.

Blair walked into the room and said, “Jim, you can ask everyone to sit down. They don’t have to wait in the entryway.”

Jim laughed and said, “I’m a little nervous about all this. But I love it.”

Marsha said, “It only gets better, Jim. You wait and see.”

“Scott, would you like to build some Legos with me? You can come in my room,” Jack invited. 

“What about me, Jackie?” Poor little Jordan was feeling left out. 

“You can come too, Jordan, but don’t tear apart what we build. Okay?” Jack asked. 

“Yay! Come on, Scott. Jackie has some great Legos in his room.”

The kids all took off for the bedroom and Jim turned to the girls and said, “I hear you wanted to ask me something.”

“We want to adopt Scott in the worst way, but his father won’t sign the papers unless we give him $10,000.00 for Scott. I don’t know what to do. We were thinking of getting a loan, but not sure if that’s the way we want to start our new life together,” Michelle said. 

“Did you mention this to your case worker? She wouldn’t be happy with that at all,” Blair asked. 

“No. We haven’t talked to anyone at work or anywhere else,” Marsha said.

“First of all, get him on tape saying it. You need to have proof. In fact, why don’t we go with you some day and see what he does and says with us in the room. He might just sign the papers and give up,” Jim hoped. 

“He doesn’t strike me as a person that will give up. He doesn’t care about Scott at all. And he treats us like crap,” Michelle added. 

Blair said, “I think the best bet would be telling the case manager. Then if he denies it, maybe she could get him to sign the papers. It couldn’t hurt.”

“Okay, we’ll go first thing tomorrow. Thank you for both of your support and friendship,” Michelle said. 

Before long it was time to barbecue the dinner. Michelle helped Blair set the table and Marsha went out and kept Jim company while he was cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs. 

When they all sat down to eat, the kids ate like crazy. Especially the fruit salad. Even the kids helped clear the table when all was finished. 

Marsha, Scott and Michelle stayed till 8:30 and then Jim and Blair got the kids in their baths again. Blair felt like it was getting easier by the day. 

That night, Jim and Blair felt as if they had never stopped all day long. They were exhausted. But they discussed it, and decided that they were both very happy with their new life.

*****

On Monday, Jim went to work, even though he hated leaving the kids at home. Blair was thrilled to find them a new day care program and also the kindergarten near the house. 

When Jim walked into the bullpen, Megan said, “Did you bring pictures? You better have brought pictures.”

“Blair made me bring an entire book for you to see. We’re inviting all of you over this next weekend to meet them but this will keep you busy.” Jim handed the book of photos to Megan and walked off to his desk. Jim could hear Megan showing others and then she ended up in Simon’s office. She was in there a long while. Jim got some paperwork done while they looked at photos. 

Megan came out and gave the album back to Jim. “They are just darling, Jim. I bet you hated leaving them today.”

“Wow, I was just thinking about that right now. Blair took some family time off at the university and is getting them all set up with sitters and schools. I wish it was me. But he said, I needed to work on that murder case with you and there was no arguing with him about it. Let’s get started so I can take off early today. I really, really like being a dad.”

“Good, we’ll get started and go from there. Here’s hoping we find a similarity between someone or something,” Megan stated. 

TBC


End file.
